The Zero Nightmare
by Henry
Summary: Giovanni and Cyrus have selected the next key to unlocking the powers of the Azure Flute, though there is still more to reveal. Second in the 'God of Pokemon' series.


**The Zero Nightmare**

By Henry

_Celestic Town, the Sinnoh Region_

"See that temple over there?" Cynthia pointed, indicating a large shrine at the city's edge, five large statues clearly visible within it. "We'll head over there momentarily so I can fill you in."

"Momentarily?" Henry repeated, and he turned to follow the champion's movements, only to face fault as she stepped into the nearest café, already examining a menu provided by an otherworldly charmed teenage boy, powerless in Cynthia's presence.

"I'll have vanilla with some of the sprinkles," Cynthia requested, smiling pleasantly at the boy, who nearly crumpled at the sight. "And for you?"

"Root Beer and tea," Henry grunted at her side. He and the champ took their respective poisons and sat down at the nearest table, the sun hot on their respective black attire.

"Sugar and caffeine," Cynthia noted, treading the dessert with her spoon. "You're going to give yourself a heart attack."

"At least then I can die wide awake," Henry responded.

"Did you ever sleep to begin with?" Cynthia asked, pointing her spoon in mock accusation.

"When I could," Henry replied in his usual, toneless manner. "I see you haven't lost your own...eclectic tastes."

"I like ice cream," Cynthia replied. "I seem to recall making you buy me a gallon of every flavor so I could prove that to you."

"As though I were strapped for cash," Henry muttered. "No doubt you can do that any time you want, now that you're Champ. Not that you really saw the need to thank anyone for your success."

"You know, Henry-kun, you're right," Cynthia agreed. "I do thank you for giving me my poor taste in fashion. Before I met you, I dressed in, you know, actual colors."

Henry grunted. "I've done this world a great service, then."

Turning serious, Cynthia turned (briefly) from her ice cream and pulled a document from her handbag. "This is a map of the region; Will informed me you'd be traveling here, so I wanted to give you some clue as to where you're going. You'll need to register with Professor Rowan."

"Rowan?" Henry repeated. "I thought he was still traveling abroad."

"He heard you were in town and just had to take up his old post," Cynthia replied, with only the faintest hint of sarcasm. "You know, because of your tendency to blow things up."

Henry's eyes narrowed, but his sunglasses didn't betray it. Cynthia was amusing herself by prodding the melting vanilla, forming any number of odd shapes in her bowl. Thinking of the best way to break this unpleasantly pleasant scene, Henry sipped his tea and asked: "Well, then, Champ; could I request an exhibition before I go?"

Cynthia smiled. "I thought you were married, Henry-kun."

"You know me, I'm insatiable," Henry responded, reaching to his belt and placing two Pokeballs on the table. "I'll even give you a handicap, just like the old days."

"Well, if you insist, but that just means I won't have any fun at all," Cynthia replied, wiping the vanilla from her lips and smiling.

_A Small House, Canalave City…_

There sat the young boy, sitting straight up in his bed yet still asleep, thrashing violently and moving fervently about, always uttering the same word.

"Dark…Dark…Dark…"

"Is this the boy?" asked the cold voice at the child's left.

"Yes," answered the voice at the child's right. "His dreams are the key we need to unlocking the flute's sound."

"The flute's sound?" Giovanni asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's defective?"

"Not at all," Cyrus answered. "Now, it is only a flute. With this Pokemon captured, the tune shall be restored, and the energy it releases will be added to the existing component."

"Tune?" Giovanni repeated. "What foolishness is this?"

"I know it is a strange notion," Cyrus stated. "But this child is the key. He will not wake from his slumber unless the nightmare is dealt with… fortunately, that is exactly what we'll be doing."

Giovanni waited for an explanation.

"Tomorrow night is a New Moon," Cyrus stated. "On that night, out in the ocean, and island will appear before us. On that island is the source of the nightmares."

Giovanni turned his attention back to the boy. "And what is it he keeps saying?"

"He is trying to say the creature's name," Cyrus answered. "Darkrai."

"Two on two," Henry requested, drawing both Pokeballs and stepping back, placing some distance between himself and Cynthia, the League Champ watching him, amused. "Should I begin?"

"Sure, why not?" Cynthia replied, glancing down to contemplate her fingernails.

Henry threw forth both red-and-white spheres, releasing Charizard and Marowak on either side of him. He then proceeded to wait, as Cynthia half-heartedly tossed out her own Pokeballs, bringing forth two wildly different creatures.

The first was large, taller than its trainer, and bipedal. Its skin was dark purple, with a reddish underbelly and white spikes emerging from its knees and arms, blades under each wrist as large as wings. The second appeared first as naught but a large, flat, gray stone, until it was suddenly encompassed in dark fog, and in that fog appeared green eyes and fangs, swirling about, with several different faces appearing at one time or another.

Henry pointed his Pokedex at each, to identify them as Garchomp and Spiritomb, respectively, and quickly scanned all relevant information on them.

"First move is yours', Henry-kun," Cynthia called to him.

"As you wish," Henry replied curtly, "Marowak, Bonemerang." The ground type grunted and thrust forth his bone, slashing through the air rapidly in the direction of Garchomp.

"Garchomp, Sandstorm!" Cynthia cried to counter. Garchomp slashed both arms into the ground over and over again, building up dust and dirt and breaking it down before flinging it forward, sending a blast of sand towards Marowak and Charizard.

"Disperse it," Henry instructed, "Flamethrower." Charizard roared and released the flames in wide dispersion, burning down everything in sight, and thoroughly incinerating all the sand in the air.

"Dark Pulse!" Cynthia chimed in, and her Spiritomb reacted, unleashing a concentrated blast of dark energy, slamming into Charizard and knocking him back.

"Marowak, dispose of that annoyance," Henry commanded. Once his club had returned, Marowak charged and swung at Spiritomb, only for the bone weapon to pass straight through the creature's strange, swirling form.

"Hypnosis," Cynthia told her strange Pokemon. The mist began to change form, rotating rapidly before Marowak, spinning about, creating a pattern designed to swerve the ground type about, slowly but surely inducing drowsiness.

"Flamethrower," Henry said again, and Charizard unleashed the fiery stream, blasting Spiritomb and Marowak alike, snapping the ground type back to consciousness as well as hurting the swirling masses, which gave off four or five separate cries and then vanished, only to be replaced by new fog, and new visages within it.

"Garchomp, Dragon Rush!" Cynthia declared. Garchomp, until then politely waiting for Henry's Pokemon to finish their offensive, bounded forth, energy building around its body and increasing its speed as it charged.

"Charizard, Flare Blitz!" Henry replied. Charizard, eager to resume competition with the dragon type, flapped up a bit and shot forth, flames encircling his body as he approached, beginning a rapid spin through the air.

When the two struck, Marowak and Spiritomb were blown back. Henry and Cynthia had to brace themselves as dirt and rock were ripped from the ground. The force of their attack had left a shallow crater in the ground, and both Pokemon were lying in it, still attempting to battle, even as they began to lose consciousness.

Marowak got back to his feet and turned his attention to Spiritomb, reforming as necessary to continue the battle.

"Bored yet?" Cynthia asked.

"Not until I've figured out how to defeat your Pokemon," Henry answered curtly.

"Well, _I'm_ bored," Cynthia stated. "Hypnosis." Again, the unsuspecting Marowak was blasted by the swaying waves, and then had his energy drained by Dream Eater after Dream Eater, until Henry acknowledged defeat and recalled it.

Henry sighed. "You had better believe I'll be back for a rematch."

Cynthia smiled. "You'll have to compete in our league before you get another shot at me, Henry-kun." Before Henry could raise an objection, Cynthia directed him towards the city's small temple. "Now, come on, we've put this off long enough."

_Sandgem Town_

"Well, this all seems in order, young man," said Professor Rowan, handing the boy back his Pokedex. "I only have two starter Pokemon remaining; my assistant took a Piplup before she started her journey. Feel free to take whichever of them you like."

"Thank you," he answered in barely more than a whisper, grasping the nearest Pokeball and making his exit.

"Oh, just one more thing," Rowan called. "Due to some recent criminal activities, the Sinnoh League has requested I ask this: why did you come to this region?"

The red-haired boy cast a cocky smirk back at Rowan. "To shut down those criminal activities." He opened his new Pokeball, releasing a small, orange-furred monkey, glancing up at its new trainer with curiosity.

"Chimchar," the red-haired boy said, "welcome to my team. My name's Silver."

_The Temple, Celestic Town_

"The legend of our region isn't generally accepted in your cosmology in Kanto," Cynthia explained as she presented Henry with the five statues inside the building. "We believe that time and space originated from two Pokemon, Dialga and Palkia." She indicated first a large, four-legged creature and then a bipedal, winged creature with an elongated neck and powerful arms. "Dialga created time, and Palkia created space. Together, they created not only this region, and not only this planet, but every planet in our solar system, and every solar system in our galaxy."

"These two created the planet?" Henry repeated. "We tell a rather different tale in my region."

"You mean all that 'six Pokemon' nonsense?" Cynthia asked. "That's so narrow minded it's sickening. While I have no doubt Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza gave this planet earth, water, and air, I very much doubt they built the fabrics that govern our reality- physics, the flow of time, and the development of life- all came from their efforts."

Henry raised an eyebrow. "Still an archaeologist at heart, I see."

Cynthia suppressed a short giggle, but quickly resumed. "The three others were created from Dialga and Palkia- Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit- each one represents a virtue. Uxie brings us knowledge. Azelf is the source of all determination and wisdom. Mesprit brought forth emotion, and gave us happiness and sadness-"

"So, it's the one to blame," Henry muttered.

"If you like that one, you should consider Uxie," Cynthia noted. "See how the eyes are closed? If ever Uxie were to open those eyes, it could wipe out everything you've ever learned, including who you were and why you existed in the first place."

Henry paused.

"Rather familiar sounding, isn't it?" Cynthia asked.

"But none of these is the creature we saw; Regigigas," Henry pointed out.

"Yes, because Regigigas is not a part of Sinnoh's cosmology," Cynthia answered. "It is a guardian of our history, and ruler of its three progeny. It is a powerful Pokemon, but it is a gatekeeper. Dialga and Palkia are thought to be gods."

"And why would you tell me this? Do you think Giovanni will go after them?" Henry asked.

"I'm certain of it," Cynthia answered. "Though I cannot say for certain where any of these creatures dwell, what you told me about the man Giovanni allied with is troubling… his invisible forces could very well be Uxie, Azelf, or Mesprit."

Henry raised another eyebrow.

"All three disguise themselves by creating mirages of the area around them –effectively becoming invisible- so they can interact with humanity and not be detected," Cynthia explained. "While some Pokemon can become invisible temporarily, none can sustain it indefinitely, as these three can."

"And the man Giovanni was with," Henry added. "How would he have caught them?"

"That's what we're going to find out," Cynthia responded. "Or, more accurately, what you're going to find out and I'm going to arrest them for."

"Pardon?" Henry asked.

"I have to return to the League headquarters and confer with Lance and Wallace," Cynthia replied. "I'll take you to Sandgem Town for your registration but then I have to move on."

Henry only nodded, easily concealing his disappointment. He followed Cynthia toward the exit, and paused upon spotting additional statues. "And those three?"

Cynthia glanced at them, then shrugged. "Darkrai and Cresselia are the moon's different cycles, when it is new and at its crescent. The third is Giratina, the creature we view as an embodiment of Death."

"And they don't have much significance in your cosmology either?" Henry asked.

"They do, but I'm unaware of any reason for Giovanni to be pursuing them," Cynthia answered. "They're docile creatures, even if Darkrai and Giratina seem malevolent."

"Around Giovanni, any Pokemon will become malevolent," Henry replied firmly, glancing unconsciously down at his first Pokeball. "But you can explain their stories on the way. Like what this 'Azure Flute' is..."

"It awakens 'The Original One,'" Cynthia replied.

"Oh, great, you've got another screwy legend for this place?"

"My, aren't you tolerant and respectful of other people's cultures?"

"Bite me."

_Newmoon Island_

Commander Saturn was the most dissatisfied in a long line of dissatisfied superior officers in Team Galactic. Unlike their grunts, Saturn preferred extended matches without the aid of others. Where most of the members of his organization preferred simple profits and attacking in gangs, Saturn enjoyed the thrill of battle and the increase of his personal power.

The prospect of having a battle with Henry –Team Rocket's most infamous turncoat- had brought him a thrill like no other. Having been forced to abandon the battle hadn't sat well with Saturn at all, but he would obey Cyrus's order. With Giovanni now travelling with them, Saturn had no doubt he'd get another battle.

Saturn was one of the first to be converted to Cyrus's philosophy, and the establishment of a new world order. While Saturn himself was often seen as overly violent –even bloodthirsty- he appreciated battle only for the thrill of competition and development of strength, and saw no harm in Cyrus's desire to remake the world without the need for discord and emotional constraint. He disdained the petty criminals in his organization, but had enough sense of camaraderie to abide by them.

Mars and Jupiter –his fellow vice commanders- had been more privy to Cyrus's plans, but Saturn was indifferent to this. He figured that it was because both were female, and had to know what he was up to at all times.

The island was dark, covered in thick forests and tall, long grasses. Saturn himself had been tasked with guarding their hovercrafts with a few of the others, while Giovanni and Cyrus went into the middle of the island on their own. Though curious to see this new legendary Pokemon they were after, Saturn was more interested in battling off any intruders.

So he waited, looking out at the calm, otherwise empty sea, and muttered to himself, glancing unconsciously down at Toxicroak's Pokeball. He sneered as he recalled his brief skirmish with Henry the fallen master, and though he'd held his own, the poison type wouldn't have been able to defeat a stronger opponent like the Charizard that rivaled the power of dragon types.

There was time to train, and so very much to learn…

Deeper into the island, Giovanni and Cyrus halted their steady march as they spotted the bringer of nightmares, levitating above the grassy plains, its back to them.

"Approach first, Giovanni," Cyrus instructed. "The beast hungers for a soul still possessing some emotion."

"I'm not sure why-"

Giovanni said nothing more. He found himself not on an island but alone in a dark room, surrounded by packed boxes. He glanced around, searching for signs of light… and found a door nearby, and went to listen at its edge.

"You useless brat," he heard a woman's voice say. "I'm very busy, and can't focus any efforts on you. Play with that Weedle I gave you if you're bored."

"But, I just wanted to show you-" came a soft reply.

"GET OUT!"

The door opened, slamming Giovanni into the wall. A small boy hurried past, a few tears welling out of his eyes.

The boy was dressed in a yellow-and-black striped shirt and a pair of shorts, with a single Pokeball clipped to his belt. He opened the sphere and the small, worm-like Pokemon appeared. The boy leaned down, carefully avoiding the stinger.

"She doesn't understand me like you do," the boy said sadly. "She doesn't understand how useful Pokemon in the forest are; she only cares about making money and some weird cat in the Himalayas or someplace."

The Weedle gave no reply other than to affectionately rub against the boy's arm.

"I'll show her that Pokemon can be powerful. They can have meaning."

The Weedle nodded and smiled as best it could.

And then Giovanni returned to the island, grasping the side of his face. Darkrai was facing him now, and Cyrus stepped forth to face it.

"Do you realize that you cannot harm me?" Cyrus asked. "Do you see the futility?"

Darkrai slashed. The air rippled around Cyrus, as a single creature emerged to take the hit, revealing itself at last… a small creature with an elongated head and a pair of tendrils beside its legs.

"I have no doubts or fears for you to prey upon," Cyrus explained. "Your only power is useless…"

And then Cyrus flung forth the Ultra Ball, and the surprised shadow Pokemon was sucked inside.

Giovanni clamored to his feet, the memories fading. He turned his attention to one of the Pokeballs on his belt, his breathing harsh.

"Come, Giovanni, we have the moon's shadow," Cyrus said curtly. "The notes are completed."

Giovanni only nodded, following silently after Cyrus, as his single visible Pokemon shimmered away once more and followed suit. As he trudged along, Giovanni continued to stare at his Pokeball.

_Mother… you left your empire in shambles, and I transformed it through sheer force of will. If you hadn't ignored the power of Pokemon, you might have lived long enough to experience true power…_

_Even a Weedle could grow to be a useful servant. Not as powerful as the creatures I need to possess now, but sufficient._

Giovanni grasped his Beedrill's Pokeball and triggered the release mechanism.

_The past is nothing more than weakness. It was a mistake to keep you as long as I did._

_Return to Viridian Forest… if you can find the way._

Henry stepped into the laboratory in the dead of night. Cynthia smiled at him and patted him on the back before heading away, and Henry stepped in.

Rowan was drinking some tea at his station. "I heard you might be late, Henry. How's Samuel been?"

"Still in Pallet Town, and studying as much as ever," Henry replied. "Never seems to have a spare moment."

"Rather like yourself," Rowan noted. "Always running around putting out Team Rocket's fires… if not causing a few of your own."

"Can you focus, please?" Henry asked.

"Very well," Rowan agreed. "Hand me your PokeDex and we'll register you."

Henry handed the dusty red device over. "Here."

"Still using this obsolete equipment?" Rowan noted. "Updated, but still inefficient."

Henry's eyebrow twitched as if to somehow suggest agitation.

"I have only one starter Pokemon left. It's a grass type, rather outside your specialty," Rowan explained.

"Pokemon are Pokemon," Henry stated firmly, going to a nearby console and sending his Marowak back to the station on the farm. He lifted the sphere. "What's its name?"

"Turtwig," Rowan replied.

"How quaint," Henry replied, attaching the Pokeball to his belt, beside his Riolu's. "Anything else?"

"Just be done quickly," Rowan requested. "And send Samuel my regards."

"Yeah, sure."

In Veilstone, Giovanni and Cyrus finally returned to the Team Galactic base, and Cyrus tossed the Ultra Ball containing Darkrai to Commander Mars.

"Well, you have your nightmare," Giovanni pointed out. "What aid was that in your flute playing?"

"We will now test the melody," Cyrus explained. "The sounds we hear from either side of the moon appears to be dissonance, but with direction, there can be harmony amongst the lunar cycle."

Giovanni watched as Cyru's three commanders opened two Ultra Balls, and from one emerged Darkrai. From the other emerged a thinner, more serpentine creature with markings of various colors across its pale skin.

"Cresselia," Cyrus explained. "The first half of the melody."

Cresselia began to communicate, giving a short, high-pitched cry. Darkrai followed, emitting a low growl. The Commanders then instructed them to communicate to one another.

At first Giovanni couldn't hear it, but then detected the change… the low treble of Darkrai and the high notes of Cresselia began to intermingle, filling the room with a soothing call.

"Now we need only replicate the melody," Cryus explained. "I need someone who can play the flute now…"

Giovanni felt a truly evil smile cross his lips. "Well, it's funny you should mention 'melody…'"

_Pallet Town_

"Ah…ah…CHOO!"

"Melody, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," the young dragon trainer from Arisha replied, rubbing her nose, "Someone's probably just gossiping about me." Her thoughts turned darker. "Or saying something rude…"

She smirked to herself as she envisioned causing harm to Cap, Henry, or –especially- Sandslash.

"Come in," her friend requested. "Introduce me to your Pokemon!"

Melody nodded and cheerfully headed inside, unaware of events to come.


End file.
